Surprise!
by cicimoore854
Summary: What happens when A 15-year-old girl shows up at the bunker door? Even more so when the boys find out who she is? What happens when she meets Crowley? Sorry that I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Author's Note

This story is just something I started writing over the summer, before I started taking Writing classes. It may possibly be bad and I will update as often as I can. I have to go through and edit it and add things in before I post new chapters. I should have the first chapter up in a few hours. But until then I wanted to leave you with a notice that I would truly enjoy it if you would review each chapter which will help me know what I need to change to make it better. So please review and enjoy! ~CM


	2. Prologue

**I forgot before to mention I do not own supernatural nor, unfortunately will I ever. Enjoy the first chapter! ~CM**

A 15-year-old girl walks up to the door and knocks. After a few moments, upon which she contemplates running off, the door opens to a guy holding a shotgun. "Hello. I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester. Are they here?" "Yes. Why?" "I really wish to speak with them both at the same time. I need their help." Still looking at her suspiciously, the guy lets her in. He leads her to a room that looks like a library. "Stay here. And… don't touch anything." With that he leaves the room.

She turns around to see a guy with dark hair and blue eyes watching her. Deciding to be polite, she walks over to him. "Hi. I'm Analise." "I know." Before she has a chance to respond, someone clears his throat behind her. Turning around she saw the same guy from earlier had finally returned with some other guy. "Hello I'm Sam that's Dean. You need our help you said?" "Yes." "What is your name?" "I'm Analise. Analise Winchester. My father was John Winchester and I am 15 years old. My mom told me about what he did. I met this psychic, Missouri I think was her name, and she told me about you two. But I have a problem. For the past 5 years, weird things have been happening to my mom. And 5 months ago I was in bed and heard her scream. When I went to check on her, her room was destroyed, there was blood everywhere and I couldn't find her. I left immediately. But a few weeks ago I was in Colorado and I swear I saw her. The only problem is that the police told me she is definitely dead. But my mom wasn't the last to go missing like that in my town. My friend's dad and sister both went missing as well." "How do we know you're telling the truth?" "Dean." "Yes, Cas?" "She's telling the truth. Look into her eyes and you'll see." "Even the part about being a Winchester?" "Yes."

"Well then let's get her a room and go from there. Did you bring anything with you?" "Yes. I have a bag out in the woods. I'll get it if you want." "Okay. Sam has to go with you though." The taller of the two, Sam, stood up and she followed him, feeling slightly intimidated by his height. Once outside Sam tells her to lead him to her bag. When she gets there he seems surprised by how well hidden it is. He barely even saw it. She grabbed the duffel bag and turned around. Sam was staring at her. "Yes?" "Nothing. Just kinda shocked by the thought I have a sister." "Yea well, I am full of surprises. Just you wait." After that they both walked back in silence.


	3. Author's Note 2

I will update this everyday except for Saturdays and Sundays. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I should have another chapter up in a few hours. If not it will be up tomorrow. ~CM


	4. Chapter 1

(Four years later)

"Can I please go on the hunt with you?" "No. You need to stay here. We need someone to be here to defend the bunker if something goes wrong." "You say that all the time. Why can't Cas defend the bunker? I want to go on a hunt." "No."

Realizing she might as well quit arguing and save her pride, she walks off to her room. Suddenly Crowley appeared in her path. "What's wrong love?" "I told you don't call me that. I hate it. I hate pet names. Always have. Always will." Seeing the look of hurt on his face she turned around and walked to the library. Might as well read.

Suddenly Sam intercepted her path. "Look, I know you want to go on a hunt but you are doing the most important part. Research. It helps us know what we are going against so we survive." "I know. It's just I feel useless cooped up in here all the time. Do we still have Netflix?" "Yes, we still have Netflix." "Good." Heading towards her room again she makes it without any further interruptions. Turning on her Netflix and plugging her phone in, she settles in for a marathon of Sherlock and Doctor Who. Suddenly her phone went off. Looking at the caller i.d. she sees it's her friend, Hope. Picking up the phone she hears a panicked voice on the other end.

 _Ana. I need help. There is something here and it's chasing me. I'm in Lawrence, Kansas. Please come and help me. Please._

 _Hope I'll be there in two hours._

 _Okay. Please hurry I'm scared._

Hanging up the phone, she goes to the garage and seeing that the Impala is gone she heads for Dorothy's bike. Suddenly Cas appeared in front of her. "Where are you going?" "Grocery run. We're running low on food. Besides, I have to go get some feminine supplies." This wasn't exactly a lie. "Alright be back in two hours or I'm calling Sam and Dean." "Okay." Getting on Dorothy's bike, which she has found places to hide multiple weapons in, she heads out of the garage on her way to Lawrence. Two hours later she arrives and the first thing she sees is Hope standing at a gas station.

Going to her, she sees Hope is shaking. Hopping off Dorothy's bike she runs over to her friend. "Ana. Is that you?" "Yes, it's me." Suddenly she's being hugged. "Thank you. I didn't know who else to call." "Yeah, well my brothers are gonna be pissed when they find out I left without telling them. I lied to Cas as well. He can't find me unless I pray to him though so that's good."

Smiling shakily, Hope tells her to come to her apartment. "No, I'm going to check into a hotel room. You can come with me." "Okay." Once they arrived at the hotel, she gives her newest name, Sarah Moore. They then settled into the hotel room. "Alright so tell me what's been going on." "Well I came here to try and find you, but you were no longer here, so I was getting ready to leave when I felt like I was being watched. It hasn't stopped, except for when I got here with you. But that's not all. I…I swear I saw something. It had these weird eyes, yellow almost, and it keeps changing, looks different each time I see it. But some of my stuff has gone missing too. The ring my father gave me, that necklace my mom gave me, heck even the bracelet that Wendy gave me is missing." "That sounds like a shape shifter to me. You are so lucky I have lots of silver on me. It's never wise to fight a shapeshifter on your own though." "Who said you'd be alone." "Hope. No offense but you aren't trained for this and there isn't time to train you."

Suddenly she looked out the window and noticed something. There was a 1967 Chevy Impala at this hotel. "Ugh, why was I so stupid." "What do you mean?" Before she could respond her phone rang. Looking at her caller i.d. she saw it was Sam calling. Answering the phone she listened as he asked where she was. Getting up she closed her blinds.

 _I met a friend at the store. Was just getting ready to call and say we were going out for a girl's night. I haven't seen them in four years._

 _Next time don't freak us out like that okay?_

 _Okay. Bye._

 _Bye._

Hanging up she sighed in relief. "They don't know yet. You should go talk to them. Make it less suspicious. If they ask who you are, tell them you are an old friend of mine who called me telling me where you were at and about your problem and I told you my brothers were there. I told you to look for a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Then tell them everything you told me."

Looking at her, Hope got up and walked to Sam and Dean's room. A couple minutes later she comes out looking slightly frightened but none the worse for the wear. "What did they say?" "Same as you. They also said I should find somewhere safe to stay." "We'll stay here tonight and then I will call my brothers saying that I'm coming to get you and taking you back to the bunker."

The next morning dawned bright. Looking out the window, she saw Sam jogging by. Suddenly he looked in her direction and stopped. He headed towards the door. When he knocked on her door she groaned and thought up an explanation quickly. She went and answered the door. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with a friend." "First off I am. Secondly, I'm leaving in about two hours with her and taking her to the bunker where she will be safe. Thirdly, don't tell Dean please. And finally, I'm here because I'm worried about my friends safety." "Very well. But I am telling Dean in about four hours. Be out of here by then." "Okay." Going over to the other bed she went to wake up Hope. However Hope was nowhere to be found. "Hope. Are you in here?" "What is it?" It's Hope. She was here at 2. That door was chained and locked. There is no way someone got in last night. And I'm a very light sleeper."

Looking around she noticed a trail of blood. Following it, she saw it led to the bathroom window, which was broken. Running out she said, "I think it's best to tell Dean about this now. Hope has been kidnapped. The bathroom window is broken and there is a blood trail leading from her bed to the window. Unfortunately it rained a couple hours ago so we can't follow the blood trail outside." Running out of her room she ran to Sam and Dean's room and stood there waiting for Sam. Sam came over and opened it. They both entered and Sam went to wake up Dean. Once Dean was awake he noticed her standing there. "What are you doing here? You should be back at the bunker right now." "Yeah? So I was supposed to abandon the one person who I tell everything to? The person who's been my best friend for 15 years? Who I might mention has now been kidnapped, probably by whatever is following her? Which, going by what I've heard from her, it's a freaking shapeshifter, which I hate them, they killed my 21 year old sister and my little brother. I came here last night around midnight to take her to the bunker this morning so she will be safe, but instead she was kidnapped while I was sleeping. I'm going to help you now that my best friend has been kidnapped." "I will not allow it." "I'm not asking you to. I will whether you choose to let me to or not. If I have to I'll do it myself. Oh and you'll need these." She threw a few daggers and silver bullets at them. "Going by the fact that the trunk of your car has scratches on it I would say it ran off with all your silver items. Unfortunately for it I have an unusual ability of hiding things." "Fine you can help. Bring me a map." "Do you mean this map?"

Holding out a map she had stashed in her shirt she gave it to Dean. "What is it with you and hiding things?" "I had to in order to survive for ten years." "What do you mean?" "I don't want to talk about it. Hope knows, so lets find her and then I will tell you when we all get back to the bunker." "Fine. When did you go to bed? Because this has three hours worth of extra information on it." "2:00. But I decided to help you out a little and then I was going to leave this map somewhere you would find it. Then I was going to leave with Hope and take her to the bunker. But that isn't happening now. I'm staying and helping." "Fine. But you are gonna stay in the car and…" "No. I'm going with you. Try and keep me in the Impala and I will find a way out." "There is no trying to make you see my reason is there?" "Nope." "Fine. Just don't get killed." "I won't."

"So you think it's hiding in one of these three places?" "I'm thinking more likely the underground tunnels near the train station. It's dark, damp, and filled with all kinds of things. Not to mention that every single mention of it has been near the train tracks. They are only about two blocks from here. Not that far to carry someone. There is always an entrance every twenty feet to the underground tunnels." "How do you know this?" "I ran away a couple times from home." "Oh." "Yea…But I suggest we start there. Oh and here's the guns." Reaching into her shirt again she pulled out three guns. "Each of us get one gun and four bullets so don't miss." Looking at her brothers she noticed the surprise evident on their faces. "What did you think I did when you weren't around the bunker?" "Sit around eating candy and watching Netflix mostly." "Nah that's about an eighth of my time. Mostly I go to the woods and practice my aim with normal bullets. But one time I was out in the woods and a skin walker jumped me. Luckily I had silver on me and I stabbed her in the leg. She fell and I knocked her out. Honestly you guys should really check the dungeon sometime."

"Wait. You're saying you have a skin walker in the dungeon?" "Yea. Brought her there on my own. Cas wasn't there so it was quite easy. Now lets go save my friend before its too late." As she finished this sentence she headed out the door and to Dorothy's bike. "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm riding her bike because a) it's faster than the Impala and b) you will try to lock me in the impala even though I did just put up a strong argument. You will not keep me from saving my friend." They seemed to realize there was no arguing with her. "Okay. Just be careful." "I hate shape shifters anyway. They're creepy and disgusting and they could be anywhere at anytime disguised as anyone." Suddenly feeling mistrusting of Sam and Dean, realizing one of them could be the shape shifter; Analise got on the bike and rode off. She waited for them at the tracks. When the Impala got there she waited a bit longer in the shadows, which in her case was a bad idea because just then a noise came from her left. She had just enough time to put the bike into gear and ride forward before she saw a shadow run by in the woods. Looking forward she saw Sam and Dean were still there. She rode over to them. "That was a bit creepy." "What was?" "Well I was hiding there in the trees and I heard a noise to my left so I rode over here only to look back and see something moving in the trees. We're being watched, and I don't think it's the shape shifter." "What do you mean?" "I mean the feeling I got was of something…more menacing than a shape shifter." "What do you mean 'more menacing'? What could be more menacing than a shape shifter?" "I don't know."

"Wait why were you hiding in the trees?" " "It occurred to me that one of you could be the shape shifter so I thought it best to wait and see how you guys act. So far you're acting the same as usual. Now lets go save Hope." She led the way to the entrance to the underground tunnel. Opening it she motioned for the boys to follow her. They walked through the tunnel, all on high alert, when suddenly they came across a pile of flesh. They looked ahead and saw more piles. Following them, they came across a cavern. Hearing whimpering Analise ran towards it. Seeing Hope there, she went to untie the ropes surrounding her. Seeing the look of fear in Hope's eyes, Analise took off the gag. "What's wrong?" Seeing that Hope was shaking and not responding, Analise reached down to pick her up.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her. Turning around, she saw another version of Hope. "So you fell for my trap. I honestly thought it would be harder to trap all three Winchesters. Don't bother looking for them, you won't find them ever again. Maybe you'll get lucky and die quickly. Actually I think I'll save you for last. They had guns, but you don't have anything, you'll be easy work." At this it moved closer. "I've been following you and you're friend you know. I have some friends in the wendigo group. How'd you like the disappearance of your mother? That was my buddy. Well now you get to see your brothers die, just like your sister, and son." At this she jumped up and stood protectively in front of Hope.

"No! You will not kill anyone else. You will die. My brothers, Hope, and me will live. I've been searching for you for years now, and now that I've found you, I will get revenge. I will save the rest of these people. You will never torment anyone again." At this the shape shifter lunged forward but before he could touch her, Analise had stabbed him in the heart with her dagger. She then turned to Hope. "Can you walk?" Nodding Hope stood up. "Okay. I need your help though. Do you know where my brothers are?" Again Hope nodded. She started walking. When she stopped, Analise saw both her brothers' there unconscious with cuts all over. Dean had a really nasty looking cut on his thigh. Sighing she decided to get Cas' help. _Hey Cas, I joined Sam and Dean on the hunt and they both are injured. They both are unconscious and Dean has a really nasty cut on his leg. Will you please come help them?_ Suddenly she was staring directly at Cas. He bent down and healed them both. "They will be fine. Who is that behind you?" "This is Hope. She's the reason I came here. She's in shock right now. Can you help me get Sam and Dean to the Impala? I figure it be best to wait for them to wake up there then here." "I agree. Here I'll take them both, you take Hope and…" "I'm taking her to the Impala then coming back and getting all the weapons stashed in here." "Very well. I know how stubborn you are." He picked up Sam's arm and wrapped it around his neck then did the same with Dean. She turned around to look at Hope. She was still acting almost catatonic. Walking forward she decided it would be best if she carried her. "Hope, I'm going to carry you. We'll get out faster." Analise then scooped her up and Hope started freaking out. After Analise put her down, Hope ran off, Analise following close behind. She was led to a strange room. Looking around she noticed that it was filled with bones and names. Walking to the far corner, she saw something that made her cry. In the corner lay two people, both extremely skinny but alive. They were her sister and son. Bending down she picked them up and walked away, Hope following at a close distance. Once outside, she walked to Cas. Close to tears she got Cas' attention. Looking at the bundles in her arms, he takes them. "Cas. Please help them. It's my only bit of family left on my mom's side. Please." "I will try. Hope, come here so I can heal you." Slowly Hope inched forward. Grabbing two duffel bags, Analise enters back into the tunnels. She heads back to where she had killed the shape shifter. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she saw the same shadow that was in the woods heading for her. "So you killed my mate, then ran off with all our playthings? Analise would know that voice from anywhere. "Ugh. Why that disgusting form?" "I know how scared you are. I can smell it." "It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my family." "Oh. So you're worried that they'll die?" "No. They will die. It's part of life. I'm worried that they won't ever get to know why I'm so good at hiding things." "Hmmm. I'll let you live this time, knowing now what's been following you. Next time you will die."

After that it disappeared and she continued gathering weapons and items that were scattered around. After a while she decided it was time to head back up. She came up right by Dorothy's bike. Climbing out of the tunnel she went up to the Impala. Dean had just woken up and was confused as to why they all were in the Impala. "The shape shifter got you both. Came after me. I killed it. Hope showed me where you were. I prayed to Cas. He left with both of you. And Hope, Hope led me to my sister and little brother." "Looking at Cas silently pleading him not to tell them the truth she continued. "And I just got back from a meeting with a past problem. But we all are alive." "Alright so where to next?"

"The hospital. My brother and sister are both seriously malnourished and dehydrated." "To the hospital then." Having Hope get in the car as well, Analise closed the door and got on the bike. Turning to Cas she said, "Go to the hospital. I'm going to the police station to file a report. As for at the hospital tell them you found three people in the woods like this. When they ask for more info tell them you don't know anything else. Go!"

After that Castiel disappeared, leaving Analise to head for the police station. Walking in, she walked to the front desk. "I'd like to file a report about something I discovered when I was doing a dare." "Uh huh. What would that be?" "That there were three people being held prisoner under the tracks and that two of them are close to death." Looking up from the paperwork on her desk, the officer said, "Let me go get the sheriff. "

Standing there, she waited. A few minutes later Sheriff Parrish appeared. He knew about the creatures and so when he saw her he knew what it would be about. "Come with me to my office." Following him, she saw many officers stop what they were doing to look at her. A few faces were familiar but the rest were all strangers. Arriving at the Sheriff's office, she entered the familiar room where, just five years prior, she had told him her suspicions about her stepdad.

"Please sit." Sitting down she prepared to tell him what's happening. "Alright what really happened?" And so she told him. And he wrote down what he could and altered some details to where it made sense to others. "…And I think you should take some people down there, the ones who know about these things, and search through to make sure no one else is there." "I will do just that. Thank you. You may leave now." Getting up she walked out and left the police station. Her next stop was the hospital. Once she arrived she went to the front desk. "Hi. I'm here about the three people who were brought in earlier. My friend brought them in while I went to the police station to file a report. I know them. I didn't tell my friend because, well he isn't that good when it comes to remembering some things." "Yes. Right this way."

A nurse led her to a room on the other side of the hospital. "This is where the two malnourished ones were put." "The thing is that I know them. Do you wish to know ages? And names?" "Yes please." "The girl is Dawn Black and the boy is Jack Winchester. The boy is my brother. I've been looking for him for eight years. Dawn is 29 and Jack is 9." "Thank you." "Where's the other one at though?" "Right. Follow me." Following the nurse back to the other side of the hospital, Analise saw Cas sitting in the waiting room.

Once they arrived at her friend's room she turned to the nurse and said, "Her name is Hope Blackwell she is 19 and been missing for four months." "Thank you. She is severely dehydrated but she has been nourished by something. She seems to be in shock." "I figured as much by how she was acting when we found her. She's my best friend." "We're doing what we can." "Thank you." After this she left to go to the waiting room with Cas. They sat there in silence. Suddenly the nurse came out. Spotting her, she walked over.

"Hope is talking now. I think it was mostly dehydration. She wants to talk to you." Getting up Analise walked towards Hope's room. "Hi Hope." "Ana? Ana! It is great to finally see you and be able to talk. Come here." Walking to the side of the bed, Analise sat down in the chair. "How are you feeling Hope?" "Better I guess. I really want some chocolate but they won't let me." "You sound like the same Hope I know and love." They both burst out laughing and for the first time in a long time Analise truly smiles. Her smile is full of happiness. "When you get released you are coming with me to the bunker where you will be safe. I'll have Sam and Dean help me train you and then you can help on hunts. We have Netflix so you can watch your Kardashians." Hope smiles at this. "I haven't watched Kardashians in over a year now. I can never find it. Also I lost my job, again." "Hope you needn't worry about a job now."

So to explain something: Jack is Analise's son, but she pretends he's her little brother so that she doesn't have to explain the circumstances leading to his birth. This will continue for a while but not forever. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. A bit of information: I have the bunker set to have multiple dungeons and be a bit different than what we see in the show. Sorry if it upsets anyone. ~CM


	5. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating. Due to Thanksgiving I had no school. To make it up to you guys I will be putting up three chapters today. Sorry everyone. -CM

(1 month later)

Hope, Dawn, and Jack had all been released from the hospital. So now Analise was driving them to the bunker. Dean had let her use the Impala because she also needed to go on a supply run. She had gotten everything they needed, plus some extra, and then gotten her friend, sister, and son, whom everyone thought was her brother, and was headed back now. Pulling into the opening for the garage, she parked the Impala into its spot. They all got out and carried as much as they could in. Looking back she saw them all looking around in awe. When they finally reached the kitchen she put down the bags and turned to them. "Right. Now you all probably have questions. If so it's best to ask Sam. He knows more than me. Follow me to your rooms."

Walking towards the rooms she directed Hope to the one beside hers, and Jack to the one across the hall. As for Dawn, well she got the one closest to Sam's. Once they were all settled in Analise went and brought in the rest of the groceries and unloaded them. She then went and unloaded the other supplies. Heading to the library she saw Sam and Dean were both in there. Walking in she said, "'Spose I should tell you why I'm so good at hiding things shouldn't I?" Turning around they looked at each other then her. "It would be nice." Sighing she grabbed a chair. "Sit down. It's a long story." After they sat down she began to tell her story.

"14 years ago my mom met someone new. She thought she was in love. But he became my stepdad after a couple months. At first things were fine. But then weird things started happening. It started one night when I walked in the house and saw blood everywhere. I freaked out and ran around trying to find where it was coming from. I ran into the kitchen to see my mom holding a knife covered in blood and a body beneath her. But then I turned around and she was behind me as well. The one in the kitchen ran off and then he came through the front door. I knew something wasn't right even in my six-year-old mind. So I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door. No matter what anyone said I wouldn't come out. Then the police came by. I knew they would help me. I met with Sheriff Parrish, he's a former hunter, and I told him what I saw. He told me that it wasn't my mom who did it, but told me that he thought he knew who had. So I left…" Here she paused and looked at Sam.

"The next incident was when I was 9. I had just gotten off the bus and was heading home when I saw what looked like Hope. As I headed towards her I realized Hope was standing beside me. We both ran home. When I was eleven though the worst one happened. I was in the secret nursery with Jack when I heard my sister scream. I ran into her room but she wasn't there. I ran back to the nursery and Jack was gone as well. He was only one. There was blood in both rooms. I ran to the phone and called the police. They of course sent over Sheriff Parrish again. I told him what happened and asked him if maybe what happened in the past is what happened today and he said probably. He told me I was old enough to know what had been happening. He told me that the thing I'd been seeing was a shape shifter. Apparently that's why dad had originally gone there. Apparently he hadn't expected there to be more than one though so he left after he killed the first one. But there were three more left. I went and researched how to kill them. When I found out how, I went to Sheriff Parrish and asked if he had anything silver. He had three silver bullets. That summer he trained me in how to use a gun. It was my first lesson on weapons. After that summer, everything changed. I trained to become more fit and started taking gun classes. After three years of training I felt I was ready. One day my stepdad approached me. He told me that my real father was weak and I'm just like him. Then his form changed and that's when I knew what he was. He ran after me and so I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which was a silver dagger I had hidden behind a vase. I stabbed him in the heart and ran for it. I spent the next week hiding from everyone. When I got home the police were called and they took me in for questioning. I lied my way out of jail and returned home. But then a month after I turned fifteen my mom was attacked. According to the shape shifter it was a wendigo, which is why she was never found. After that I hid in the woods in Lawrence for a few weeks then I traveled around for a few months. After three months I heard about you guys and started looking for you. When I found out where you were I came here. And you guys know the rest." "What where you hiding?"

"Blades and bullets and that I knew about these things. I also had to hide the fact I was training. My mom didn't really approve of the hunting life, since it killed her sister. I also had to hide the fact that these things existed. The only people I could tell were Sheriff Parrish and Deputy Martin. But Deputy Martin retired and moved to New York. So the secrets became worse. I hid all the weapons, knowing that if my mom found them everything would be ruined and if my stepdad found them something bad would happen." "So you hid everything?" "Yes." "But you seem like a professional at it. Someone who was trained to hide things, not someone who trained their self." "I think it's the Winchester in me. We all hide things." At this she looked at Dean.

"Especially you. You know what I'm talking about. It's hard to hide things from someone who hides almost everything." Dean looked shocked but remained silent. "What do you mean Analise?" Looking at Dean she silently asked if she could tell him. Dean shook his head no ever so slightly. "Nothing. You'll find out eventually. Anyway I've told you what I promised to tell you so now I'm going to go watch Netflix. It's a Doctor Who marathon with Hope. I haven't had one in years. It'll be great to feel slightly normal for once." "Alright."

Standing up she left the library and headed to Hope's room. She knocked on her door. When the door opened she entered into the room. Sitting down on the bed next to Hope she waited for Netflix to start.

You will all find out Dean's secret soon. Also some scenes with Jack are coming up soon. I haven't mentioned in a while but I do not own Supernatural. If I did a lot of things would be different. -CM


	6. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys. I meant to have this up much sooner but school got crazy and I completely forgot about this story. I found it again and I'm gonna upload more when I can. Again I'm incredibly sorry. And I still do not own supernatural.~~CM**

Chapter 3

They were on the third episode of Classic Who when it happened. What happened? None other than Crowley popped up in front of the TV. Groaning Hope grabbed the remote and pushed pause.

"Hello girls. How are you?"

"Crowley, get out of the room."

"Can't the boys are searching for me and I don't feel like going into the dungeon again."

"Wait you have a dungeon?"

"Yes we have a dungeon, but it's currently occupied by a skinwalker."

"Well thanks for the input love."

"I told you don't call me that. And I'd be more than willing to put you in the other dungeon that I found."

"How many dungeons are there in this place?"

"At least five. Now Crowley get out or I'll yell for Dean. You know how he is."

The expression on his face gave her pause. He actually seemed, well, sad when she said this.

"Is something wrong Crowley?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'll go find Sam." And with that he left.

"Ana I know he interrupted doctor who, but that was mean."

"He's the King of Hell, he'll get over it. He's done things to deserve me being rude." "So have you but I'm nice to you. What could he possibly have done that is so bad?" "A lot of things that I don't feel like talking about." And with that she got up and left the room.

"Ana do you know of anyplace we can put him?" Turning around she saw Sam and Dean pulling an unconscious Crowley along with them.

"Yea. Follow me." She led them to a dungeon not far from the rooms.

"I found this when I went exploring last year."

After she said that she walked to the other dungeon, the one that's normally used, and visits the skinwalker in there.

"I might let you go soon. You've been more like a friend than anyone else here."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I'll admit the reason I brought you here instead of killing you was because I needed someone to talk to. Is there anything you want?"

"Not anymore. I've always wanted a friend is all. You can keep me here as long as you want." After a brief pause Analise decides to ask something she never did before.

"I never asked for your name."

"Natasha. That's my name. As you know I'm a skinwalker, but I'm not like the rest, I've been out casted because I don't turn like the others, I turn into a measly guinea pig. Not easy to do anything in that form."

"I don't know, it makes it easier to turn people because more people hold guinea pigs and guinea pigs have sharp teeth. They can be pretty mean if the want. Plus it's harder to shoot or stab you because you are so small and adorable. Sorry I just always loved guinea pigs."

"It's fine. That actually helped a lot. So what's bothering you?"

"It's just…I think Crowley has feelings but at the same time I think I hurt them and it hurts me to hurt him but I feel he deserves it for what he has done, to more than just my brothers, especially to the alphas. I don't know what to do."

"Well where is he at?"

"One of the other dungeons, close to my room actually."

"Well when you get a chance, apologize. You're right he has done some bad things, but so has everyone. I bet you have done something bad once."

"I have disowned my child. I killed my stepdad. I blamed my father for my horrible life. I was really mean towards my mom the week of her death."

"See what I mean, you've done some bad things, but I still forgive you. Maybe you should give Crowley a chance to change."

"I guess I can try. Thanks Natasha."

"How about I stick around and help you guys out?"

"Seriously? You mean it?"

"Yes. You aren't really that bad a person. The only reason I attacked you was to try to gain some approval in my pack, but it won't happen now. To them I am dead. They refuse to let me back, and well, I'm not sure I want to go back anymore. You've been nice to me and spared my life."

"Well it was for a selfish reason then…"

"And now?"

"Now I have you here because you are unwelcomed among your own, kinda like I am sometimes. I've done too many bad things to other people to be allowed among them. We are the same in a way."

"Well send in one of your brothers to talk to me. See what they think."

"You sure? They can both be a bit…unpredictable at times towards things they believe are monsters. I know you aren't now, but at first that's all I saw. But I decided to give you a chance and now that I have I'm glad I did. You are wonderful. A monster isn't something different, but how someone or something acts. And you don't act like a monster." Standing up she left the dungeon and went to look for Sam. She found him in the library.

"Sam." He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes Ana?"

"It's Natasha, the skin walker, she wants to talk with you."

"Wait were you just talking with her?"

"Yes. She's actually quite nice, nicer even then Cas is at times. She has a…proposal I guess you could call it."

"Okay. I'll go now."

"Please don't judge her before you've met her. She's become my closest confidant recently. She's the only one who's given me advice I feel I can listen to."

"Alright I'll give her a chance."

"Thank you."

With that she wandered off to the dungeon Crowley was in. Passing Dean along the way she acted as if she was going to her room. Once he was out of sight, she entered the dungeon.

"Crowley?" Silence.

"Look I came to apologize but if you want to be left alone I understand."

Still there was nothing. Turning to leave she had almost reached the door when a voice behind her said

"Hello love. What are you doing here?"

Turning around she headed back towards him. She pulled the other chair in the room up to the edge of the devil's trap.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you. I've been a complete jerk. I guess it's a Winchester thing."

"Why are you apologizing? Isn't it a sign of weakness or something?"

"To some, yes, to me, no. It's a sign of forgiveness and moving forward in life. It means you're saying I did something wrong and I should not have done that but will you forgive me so we can move forward?"

"Interesting take on apologies. And yes I accept your apology. Now you couldn't have come here just to apologize so what else brings you here?"

"I need company, me and my best friend just got in an argument, and my other friend is being interrogated right now. You're all I got."

"What am I not your friend?"

"Right now you're at acquaintance level. You've got to prove yourself friend worthy to me."

"Now that isn't fair."

"Prove it and I'll talk my brothers into letting you free. How you holding up without your daily dose?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I'm not doing so well. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Sorry I asked." Getting up she headed towards the door.

"Wait. Please don't go. I hate being here alone."

"I'll visit again in an hour."

"Okay." She left the dungeon and saw Jack walking down the hall looking very distant.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" He looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"No. But I just want a friend."

"Come here." He walked to her and she gave him a hug.

"I missed you Jack. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I wanted to but I thought you were dead."

"It's okay now. You got me eventually. But I was scared. I held on to aunt Dawn and she took care of me. Laura didn't make it though."

"Who's Laura?" "Laura Black, Dawn's daughter. She died after three days. She was so little. They made her have the baby. She didn't want to. They…. they made me watch. And then when Laura died they pulled Dawn away and they grabbed a knife and cut her leg. I heard her screaming and one of them held me in place and made me watch. I didn't dare cry though. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me. I was scared all the time. They fed us very little but gave us water. They gave us one glass a day to share. Dawn gave me most of it. She almost died a few times. So did I." At this he broke into tears. She picked him up and carried him to her room.

"If you ever need anything and my door is closed, knock on the door and I will let you in. You were very smart to do the things they told you to. You were brave to help your aunt when she was hurt. And you were braver not crying when she was being hurt in front of you." After she said this, she held him close.

"My son, I won't let anything else hurt you. I have some friends I want you to meet. Will you come with me?"

"Yes I'll come with you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Alright. We'll meet the first one in a bit. How about we go watch TV?"

"Okay. Can we watch The Hobbit? Aunt Dawn told me about it and it sounds fun." "When we have everyone together then yes we can, but for now lets watch Sherlock."

"Okay."

And with that Analise turned on Sherlock and pushed play. After the first episode ended she looked at Jack. He looks like his father. I still can't believe I trusted him.

"Jack do you want to go meet a friend of mine?"

"Yes please."

"Alright come on." Getting off the bed she felt him reach for her neck.

"Are you wanting to ride on my back?"

"Yes please."

"Alright get on." Turning around so he could get on she waited. When he got on she let out a little huff of air.

"You are heavy you know that?" She then headed towards Crowley's dungeon. Once she got there she turned on the light.

"I brought an extra visitor. This is Jack, my son. He's nine."

"You have a nine year old son? That means you had him when you were ten."

"Yes, well I trusted the wrong person."

"What have you told moose and squirrel? That he's your brother?"

"No. I haven't told them how he's related to me yet because I know I'll have to explain. Jack this is Crowley. He's the King of Hell but he's actual a pretty cool guy when you get to know him."

"Hi Crowley. I like your suit."

"Thank you. You seem to have your priorities straight. So Jack what do you like to do?"

"Netflix is fun but I prefer to wander around and figure out where everything is. It's a lot better than doing nothing. Mom can I learn how to cook?"

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Dean or Sam will teach you if you ask."

"Okay. Where are they?"

"By the smell of it, they are in the kitchen."

"Can I go see them?"

"In a little bit. For now you need to get ready for dinner. See ya Crowley."

"See you around darling."

"I'm never going to get you to stop calling me those pet names am I?"

"No."

Her and Jack leave and head into his room to get him some clean clothes. Once he got the clothes she left so he could get dressed. She then headed to Dawn's room, where she told her dinner is almost done. Finally she headed towards Hope's room. Seeing the door was open, she looked inside. Hope wasn't there so she headed back to Jack's room. He was coming out the door with a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He reminds me of Dean kind of.

"Come on Jack let's go eat."

"Coming." They then headed to the dining room. After getting Jack to sit down Analise walked into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread for main meal and pie for dessert."

"What kind of pie?" "Apple and cherry."

"Good. The cherry pies mine."

"We know. Do you know if Jack likes pie?"

"He has never had it, nor has he had anything pie flavored. My mom refused to buy anything like that."

"Right about that, what is Jack's relation to you? Is he your brother?"

"No. He's my son." Silence follows this statement.

"Your son. He's nine right?"

"Yes. I had him when I was ten. I trusted the wrong person. But I'll tell you this: He is completely human."

"So he's your son. That makes us his…"

"Uncles. I know it's a bit of a shock before dinner. Honestly he's like a combination of you and Dean." After this there was some awkward silence.

"Wait, I'm an uncle?"

"Yes. But you are the stricter uncle. Sam's the dorky uncle. And Dawn's the crazy aunt who shouldn't be around children but is anyway. FYI there's still one of the skin walker's running around somewhere and they're looking for me." At this both Sam and Dean look up from their cooking.

"You skipped that one important detail when you told us what happened in those tunnels. You are staying in the bunker until it's dead."

"You see I can't because I swore to myself she'd die. She's the one who helped kidnap Jack and Dawn, and then made her brother force himself onto my sister." "How do you know this?"

"They did everything in front of Jack and made him watch. He told me. I am going to get revenge whether you like it or not."

"You are too stubborn for your own good." She eventually left and sat down at the table. She had yet to find Hope.

"Hey Cas, do you know where Hope is?"

"Last I saw her she said she was going to get some fresh air."

"How long ago?"

"Four hours ago. Why?"

"She shouldn't be gone that long. Something could happen to her. Do you think you could at least see where she's at?"

"Sure. She's part of the family." And with that he left. After a couple seconds he reappeared.

"She just arrived back in the garage. I told her dinner is ready. She's on her way now." As he finished this sentence, Hope appeared and took a seat on the far corner of the table.

"Hope. I'm sorry. You were right, as always, and I did what you said to do."

Still she ignored Analise. Sighing in resignation, she decided it would be best to wait until she was alone with her. Suddenly Dean and Sam appeared with bowls of spaghetti and garlic bread. Once everyone had their food, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks for everything. She then dug in to her food. Looking up she saw Cas looking at her.

"What?"

"You pray before you eat. You're the only one here who does. Why is that?"

"Because it is how I was raised. I was taught to always pray before you eat, to show how grateful you are that you are capable of having food in front of you. And so every meal I send up a prayer of thanks for everything in my life, good and bad." With that she finishes her spaghetti and mops up the sauce with her garlic bread. Looking at Jack she sees he's enjoying it. She then looks to Hope and sees she hasn't even touched it yet. Standing up she walks over to Hope and whispers something in her ear. Hope stands up as well and they walk into the hallway. When they return Hope sits down in the same spot but starts eating.

"Can I have more?"

"Not yet. You need to save room for dessert."

"Okay."

After everyone had eaten their fill, Dean brings in the pies. Setting clean plates in front of everyone, Sam passes them out making sure to give Jack a piece of both. Three fourths of the apple pie goes to Dean and the rest of the cherry pie to Analise. Jack digs in and a smile crosses his young face before he starts devouring both slices. Analise and Dean make eye contact smiling. I knew he'd like it. Him and Dean are so similar it's a bit freaky. Once all the pie was gone from Jack's plate he looks at Analise.

"Can I have more?" Realizing she was full anyways she gives the rest of her pie to him. "Thanks mom." Smiling she watched as her son ate the rest of the pie.

"Dean I think you'll need to make three pies next time. Let's see if he likes pumpkin pie."

"I'll make sure to do that."

Getting up she went to go clean her plate. Once in the kitchen she realized how many dishes were in the sink. What is it with them and waiting for after dinner to clean dishes? When Dean came into the kitchen he saw Analise doing dishes. She finally seems happy. She found some of her past and added it to her future. She now knows her son's alive, and her sister as well. He added his plate to the stack on the counter and left. An hour later she finished dishes and headed to bed. On her way there she remembered what she was going to do. Going back to the kitchen she gets a plastic bowl and puts some spaghetti and garlic bread in it. She then heads to Crowley's dungeon. Upon entering she turned on the light.

"I brought you some food. She stepped towards him until she was in front of him. "You know technically I could let one of these off for a bit so you can eat."

"Would you please? I'm right handed. Also I have a hard time swallowing with this thing on." At this he pointed at his neck.

"Promise you won't try to escape and I will."

"Love, I won't escape as long as you are here."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." With this she walked forward and took off the chains on his right hand and neck.

"Thank you love." She sat down on the floor as he ate.

"Dean and Sam will be mad if they know I took off even two of the chains, but you need to eat. If they start scolding me they'll be in for a surprise."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll be defending you. They think I hate you."

"Do you?"

"I don't hate you. I think you can be pretty cool at times…."

"What do you think you're doing? He's going to escape." Turning around she saw Dean there glaring at both her and Crowley.

"No he won't. Once you think about it, everything he was doing was for business. I can sense somehow that he's changed. He's different. He is still a businessman but he is trustworthier. I know what I'm talking about. Besides, he still has three chains on. You could at least let him walk around once in a while."

"You trust him? I thought you hated him."

"I used to. You see I'm good at holding a grudge, but he deserves to be forgiven. Two friends of mine told me that. Besides Jack likes him, if a kid hated him, then of course I wouldn't trust him, but Jack trusts him so I trust him."

"You sure he won't do anything?"

"Yes. Now go take care of whatever you were gonna do."

"I was coming to tell you Jack's looking for you."

"Bring him here." With those words Dean left to go find Jack. She turned back to Crowley, who had stopped eating to look at her with, was that amusement, in his eyes.

"What?"

"Did you really mean all that you just said?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." And with that he resumed eating.

"Don't make me regret saying that." When he had finished eating she decided to give him a bit longer to enjoy the bit of freedom he has.

"You can move around as much as allowed." As she said this she heard the door open. Turning around she saw Dean come through with Jack. As soon as he saw her, Jack ran to her. Bending down she held him close as he started crying.

"What's wrong?" But he was crying too hard to respond.

"Dean, if you wish to have the chains put back on me you can go on ahead and put them on." But Dean had just left and didn't hear Crowley. No one seemed to hear him. Analise picked Jack up and held him close.

"Do you want to talk to Crowley?" When he nodded his head, she turned towards Crowley.

"Right. Do you want to be chained completely or how you are now?" "Whichever he chooses."

At this Jack jumped out of Analise's arms and ran over to Crowley. Looking up at Crowley he seemed to be silently pleading with him to let him do something. "Alright, come here."

At this Jack ran over to Crowley and crawled in his lap. He then proceeded to whisper something in his ear. Crowley smiled. It wasn't a cruel smile, but a smile full of emotion. What are they talking about? That's something I used to do with Sheriff Parrish when something was wrong and I didn't want anyone else knowing. He's like a father to me and always has been. Wait. Suddenly realization dawned on her. She smiled as well at the thought that had just entered her mind. Suddenly Jack jumped off Crowley's lap.

"Thank you Crowley."

"Your welcome Jack." And with that Jack left the room.

"So what did he tell you?"

"Normal kid problems. Also he's been having nightmares. He wakes up expecting all this to be a dream. But then he said I was one of the nice people, and he's glad he can talk to me."

"I wish he didn't have nightmares, but I figured he would. That's why I put him in the room across from mine, so if he wakes up in the night he can come to my room if he wants. They're to be expected after eight years in a dark tunnel being forced to watch his aunt being harmed. I'm amazed he even is talking, or able to smile for that matter. He is a very strong child."

"Just like all you Winchesters. You are a tough bunch. He reminds me of you though." "How so?"

"The fact that he gave me a chance. I promise I won't do anything to ruin it. He's so young, and he already knows the horrors of the world."

"I wanted him to have a normal life, but that won't happen. I wanted to protect him from this world, but it's too late. When he was just a baby and I was in the nursery with him, I would tell him stories about good things happening in the world. I know now that was not a wise idea. He would've been too sheltered if that's all I told him. He's the type of kid who stands up for what he believes in, just like his uncles."

"Who was his dad anyway?"

"A guy by the name of Gregory Gayle. He looks almost exactly like him. But when I was ten I was an idiot and trusted him."

"I know Gregory he sold his soul year before that. He's 23 now."

"I know. He doesn't know about Jack though. I didn't tell him or anyone. Only other people who know are either dead, or not talking."

"Your mom and sister?"

"Yes. Well I have to go." Turning to leave she had almost reached the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"Rechaining me?"

"You sure you want me to?"

"Well better you than your brothers. They are very rude when they do it, grumbling the whole time." Turning back around she took the chain for Crowley's right hand and put it back on, gently. She then did the same with the one for his neck.

"I'll be back tomorrow with breakfast."

"Thanks love. And check on Jack please."

"I will." With that she headed towards Jack's room. Seeing his door open she looked in. He wasn't in there. Frowning she looked at her room. He wasn't there either.

"If you're looking for Jack, he's with Dean in the garage." Turning around she saw Sam standing there seemingly ready for bed.

"Thanks Sam." Deciding to confide in him she tells him what happened with Crowley and Jack.

"That is strange. I think the King of Hell is a bit more human than we thought."

With that he headed to his room. She made the decision to head to the garage. When she got there she saw something that melted her heart. Dean was there with Jack. They were fixing some of the cars there. Dean was teaching Jack about the different parts and Jack was staring entranced at Dean. Smiling, she stood there watching for a bit. Suddenly Dean looked up in her direction. He turned to Jack and told him something. At first Jack seemed upset but then Dean said something else and Jack smiled brightly. They both stood up and headed for her. Deciding to let them keep talking she moves out of sight. As they walk by she heard Jack say

"So you're going to teach me all about cars? Awesome!" I knew he was like Dean. She walked a few steps behind them.

"Dean? I don't like the room. It's dark and it scares me." At this Dean bent down to Jack's level.

"Jack, you don't ever have to be scared here. We will know if something tries to get in, and if something does, me, Sam, your mom, your aunt, Hope, and Cas will all protect you. And the dark can be scary, but let me tell you something Jack: You are in the safest place we know. Nothing gets in without a key and it's locked up. I promise you nothing will get you. Now if you want I can go and make sure there's nothing in there. Do you want me to?"

"Will you please?"

"Okay. Come on."

And with that Dean stood up, ruffled Jack's hair and went into the room. Smiling Analise headed to her room, making sure to leave the door slightly open so Jack can come in if he needed to. She then got in her bed and fell asleep. Only a few hours later a hand woke her up. Looking up she saw Jack standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." Scooting over she made room for him on her bed.

"You want to stay in here then?"

"Can I?"

"Yes."

At this he crawled into the bed and she covered him up. They both fell into a peaceful slumber and didn't wake again until the next morning. When Analise woke up, she wasn't surprised to see Jack wasn't in the bed. She figured he was probably in the dining room already. But as she walked by Crowley's dungeon, she saw the door was open. Frowning she stuck her head in and saw Jack sitting there talking with Crowley. She stood there in the shadows watching them talk. They both seemed really happy. _He's like me in a way I suppose. After all not many people will just randomly walk into a dungeon to talk with people who have been outcasted._ Suddenly Jack stood up. Analise left the dungeon and acted as if she had just been walking by when Jack exited.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi mom. Me and Crowley were just talking about you."

"Were you now?"

"Yes. Don't worry it was nothing bad. Do you think Uncle Sam would teach me how to read?"

"I think he will if you ask him. Now lets go eat. I'm making breakfast. Do you want to help?" At this Jack looked up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll help. Will you teach me what I need to do?"

"Yes. Now come on. And when we're done you can wake everyone up." And with that they headed to the kitchen. Analise opened the door to the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon, cheese, and sausage.

"Alright Jack so we start with these…"

And for the next hour her and Jack both made breakfast. When it was finished she sent Jack off to get everyone. Once everyone was settled at the table for breakfast, Jack came back in.

"Mom, is there anything else I can do?"

"You can take the plates and silverware to the table if you want." And with that he grabbed the stack of plates and silverware and headed to the table. When she came out everyone was seated and had plates and silverware.

"Right, since it's Sunday I made omelets with bacon and sausage on the side. Some of them have ham in them. I also made scrambled eggs." Glancing at Sam she added, "If you don't want this, I can add any food of your choice, except pie. It will end up ruined so don't ask me to make pie."

And with that everyone began eating the food her and Jack had made. After breakfast, Jack headed over to Sam and whispered something in his ear. Sam looked at him and nodded, and with that he took his plate to the kitchen and headed out with Jack following behind.

"I think he has a little bit of everyone in him." Turning her head, Analise saw Dawn had finally spoken.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he likes cars, like Dean. He always was fascinated by the thought of books, like Sam. And he loves the things you do, like watching Netflix, or cooking, or music."

"I never thought of that."

And with that she left the table to go find her movies. Coming across her Pirates of the Caribbean collection, she grabs them and heads to her room. Putting on the first one, she prepares for a marathon. Around 4, she gets up to go visit Crowley. Suddenly she remembered what she told him last night. She had made extra food that morning to give to Crowley. Getting to his dungeon, she turned on the light.

"You forgot to bring me breakfast. Your son remembered though."

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind and got distracted."

"It's fine love, as long as you remember dinner. Oh by the way your cooking is really good. Better even than the boys'." At this comment she started blushing. "Thanks, but I'm not that good a cook. Sam and Dean taught me what little I know."

"It still tasted better than theirs."

"You said Jack came by earlier?"

"Yes he did. He asked me what I liked to do. I told him and then he started talking about cars and books. He's such a wonderful person already. Look at me; I'm acting so human."

"Happens when you end up around kids too much. Honestly you should've seen this coming. Besides it's good for you, now you can see both sides of it all. There's the business side, which says you need souls, and the human side, which says they need to live. Honestly, it helps you seem more alive and trustworthy."

"Do you trust me?"

"Honestly? I believe you are changing for the better and deserve a little trust, you aren't completely trustworthy yet, but I know you could become trustworthier. After all it's the 21st century. Things have changed and now you need to keep up." At this she reached into her pocket and passed him an apple.

"Why did you give me an apple? I haven't had one in years. I hated them when I was little."

"Well, start with changing your appetite. Eat it, that was my last apple and I'm going to the store to get me some more." At this he looked at her.

"Right the whole chains thing. How did you eat your breakfast?" "I instructed Jack to take off the chain on my neck and then he fed me." Analise stifled laughter at this. She then returned to her seat and watched as he ate the apple. Suddenly Dean walked in. When Crowley noticed him, he swallowed the bite of apple in his mouth. "Hello Squirrel. What have you come for today?" Turning to look at Dean, Analise saw that he had a piece of paper in his hands.

"We need your help."

"We?"

"Sam and me."

"I won't help you or moose. However I'll help blue jay here."

"Blue jay? Who is blue jay?"

"Your sister of course."

"You said you'd help me. Dean what is it that we need his help with?" "I need information."

"On what?"

"Hellhounds."

"Crowley would you be willing to give us information on hellhounds?"

"Maybe. But first I want to know why."

"Because we are trying to add to the collection of information here and one of the very few things they have no information on is hellhounds. That way we will know exactly what is going on if somebody starts listing complaints. Because if it's a hellhound they should at least be warned."

"Very well. But blue jay has to be the one who writes down the information."

"Fine." And with that Dean handed Analise the paper and a pen and walked out.

"I'm not going to ask you to do this if you don't want to. They should at least offer you something in return. But that's my brother for you. Anyone they considered usable they use and place to the side. That's the only reason why they are letting me keep Natasha alive, because she's offered to help them. So what I'm going to do is give you this pen and these papers, unchain your right hand, and trust that you won't try to kill us or try to escape. Okay?"

"You trust me enough for that?"

"Yes. I honestly believe that you have good in you."

Looking behind her she stepped closer to Crowley and whispered to him, "Look, if you do end up deciding to write down the information Dean wanted, I'll get you some blood. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that she handed him the pen and paper and unchained his right hand.

"I'll be back shortly, dinners ready, and it smells like we're having my favorite food." So she left and headed for dinner.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 month later)

I am a complete idiot. I am so dead. Looking around her, so used to being watched closely, Analise headed for Crowley's dungeon. Turning on the light she saw him watching her.

"Crowley, I've come to make a deal with you. I wish to bring back Hope, Dawn, Jack, Sam, and Dean. In exchange, you get blood, freedom, and…. my soul."

"I suppose you truly are a Winchester after all. You all are willing to die for those you love."

"Please? They can live without me, but I can't live without them."

"I suppose I can take up this deal. But once you're in, you won't get out. How long do you want until you pay your debt?"

"Give me six months with them, and then I'll go willingly. Six months to the exact day, and time. Which will be my birthday. I will be able to get them to let me go out for my birthday, tell them I'm staying with Charlie, seeing as somehow she's managed to survive this long. Oh, and Crowley."

"Yes blue jay?"

"Will you make sure it's a quick death at least? It will make it easier on them knowing that I died quickly. Order your hellhound to go for the jugular. Please?"

"Very well. So your conditions are that Hope, Dawn, Jack, moose, and squirrel are brought back. In return I give you exactly six months to say goodbye, and you grant me freedom and give me blood?"

"Correct. But don't forget to make me die quickly. I will face death and I won't be afraid. I know it's coming, I know how it will end; I am willing to let this happen. I also know I cannot try and back out of my end of the deal or it will be voided and they will die. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Now the only way to complete the deal is with a kiss." Rolling her eyes she walked over to Crowley, and they kissed. It was over in a second, but her fate was sealed. She headed towards the door.

"Wait. What about our deal?"

"I'll let you free after I go get the supply of blood and a syringe for you."

"Okay blue jay." A few hours later she came back with the items she'd promised him. Walking to him, she unchained him and let him free.

"Thank you. I'll see you in six months."

And with that he disappeared. Analise then headed for the woods, where she had buried her ragtag family. Seeing the graves were moving she headed for the closest grave. A hand popped up and she reached down and pulled the person out. She went through all the graves and did the exact same thing to everyone else. "What the hell happened? One minute I'm in Hell, and the next, I'm here crawling out of a grave, in the middle of the woods. Anyone care to explain?"

"Well I was holding a conversation with Crowley, and he mentioned someone had sold their soul to save you guys. I can only try and guess who did. Not many people know you guys died."

"Who does?"

"Me, Charlie, Natasha, Cas, who's also dead now, and this guy named Gabriel as far as I know."

"Did you say a guy named Gabriel knew we were dead?"

"Yes. Pretty cool guy. Really obsessed with candy though."

"We know Gabriel. Last time we met it didn't end well for him. He was stabbed with an angel blade by Lucifer himself."

"Gabriel's an angel?"

"Archangel really. Honestly I'm disappointed you didn't notice."

"Gabriel? How are you alive? Last we saw of you, you had been killed by your brother."

"Don't know how I'm alive. I did die, but something happened. One day I was dead, the next I'm lying on the ground in a hotel room with a naked couple staring at me. After that I went to find you guys but was informed by Ana here, wonderful name by the way, that you were dead. I contemplated trying to get you guys, but then I found out my little brother was dead too, so now I'm hunting down whatever killed him." "It's my fault he's dead. My fault everyone died. I was stupid and decided to go on a hunt alone. Turned out to be a pack of werewolves. These guys all came in trying to save me and instead got murdered. Cas managed to get me out, but one of them had an angel blade and threw it. It hit him right as he was leaving with me. He managed to get me to Lawrence before he died. A few days later I met you and then we went and got their bodies and came back here. I probably didn't realize you were an angel of any kind because I was so busy trying to figure out how they all managed to die. Too busy blaming myself."

"You said it was a pack of werewolves that killed my little brother?"

"Yes."

"Well tonight's a full moon. I'll just have to go kill me a pack of wolves tonight."

"Just watch out for their pack alpha, he's the one with the angel blades."

"He'll be the first to go." At this Analise spun around and grabbed Gabriel's arm.

"Be careful. I've lost enough friends. Which reminds me, I set Crowley free."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I made him a deal. He keeps me informed when I ask, and he goes free. I trust him, and always will. After all, you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly it's the honest one's you need to look out for. You never know when they'll do something stupid." Smiling at her reference to Pirates of the Caribbean she turned back to Gabriel.

"Promise you'll be careful. And if you end up needing help, come back for us. We'll help. He was part of our family, and we will do anything for his family. At least I will."

"Ana, you do realize Gabriel killed me over a hundred times right?"

"Yes, I know. I also heard him tell me why he did it, and honestly I can say he was doing what he thought was right. He thought wrong, but he had good intentions. And in the end, he made up for it. He sacrificed himself for you. He stood up to his brother. And he died for it. Just because you might think one good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of mistakes doesn't mean it's true." And with that she left them all standing there in shock as she walked off towards the bunker.

 **Here you guys go. I am uploading as much as I can. ~~CM**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm getting tired of them glaring at me every time I pass by. Analise had had enough. Her brothers had been glaring at her for the past week and she felt she was going to punch someone soon if she didn't do anything soon. She went to Sam's room and knocked on his door.

When he answered she said, "Get Dean and go to the library. We're having a meeting in ten minutes."

With that she left to go into the library. Looking on the shelves, she spotted a copy of the Chronicles of Narnia. Grabbing the book she sat down at the table and waited. Ten minutes later Sam and Dean entered. She didn't look up from the book for another three minutes.

"You called for a meeting?"

"Yes, why do you keep glaring at me every time you see me? Is it because I stood up for what I believe? Is it because I forgave someone you hate? Is it because I set Crowley free? Hmm. What is it?"

"All of the above, plus the fact that you snuck off to go on a hunt without telling us, got us killed, then didn't burn our bodies."

"Maybe that's a good thing that I didn't burn them. Because then there wouldn't have been anything for your souls to return to and then you would just be ghosts floating around wreaking havoc because I know you'd stick around to keep me alive. You think I need to be protected. Well Gabriel's here now."

"And that's another thing. You really trust him?"

"With my life. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Perhaps it's because when no one else was there to help me, him and Crowley both helped me. They were the only ones there for me. Not even Charlie was there for me when I needed her. You guys were gone for three weeks, and in that time, I was almost murdered five separate times, and not by the supernatural. No, I went into town to get supplies, and I was jumped. They stabbed me in the back. I would've died if Gabe hadn't come to save me. Then a freaking idiot decided it would be fun to try to play chicken on the road and almost crashed into me. Again Gabe came and helped me, after I crashed into a tree of course. Another time, I was walking in the woods, when someone came running out with a freaking pistol and pointed it at me. They would've shot me if Gabe hadn't been standing behind and jumped in front right as they pulled they trigger. Seeing a common element here? Gabe has saved me from death, and Crowley? Well Crowley helped me stay sane, and not do anything stupid, like selling my soul. He talked me out of selling my soul. That's right, the King of Hell talked me out of selling my soul! So don't tell me I shouldn't trust either of them! I know I can."

"Who almost killed you the other two times?"

"A former friend of mine, and my uncle on my mom's side."

"Oh. So all humans?"

"Yes. All of them are human. Now are you going to keep questioning my judgment of character or are you going to stop glaring at me?"

"I'll admit you've put up a pretty strong case, but we still don't trust them."

"I'm not asking you to trust them, I'm asking you to trust me." Seeing the look on their face, she knew what their answer was.

"I should let you know, I've been taking online classes for school. I'm graduating in three days. I also used to be in student Congress, so don't ever try to argue with me." "Why are you in school again?"

"Well I want to be a psychologist, but I need to graduate so I can go to college and get my degree. I'm aiming for a bachelor's in Psychology. Oh, and Sam, if you're still interested in college I can give you a fake name and degree and get you into a really good college. I'm talking Harvard or Yale. Course I could get you online college as well."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, now that we've settled that, I found us a case. Don't give me that look. I'm 19, and just as skilled as you both when it comes to hunting. Anyways it seems like a simple salt and burn." Passing them the article, she grabbed an orange out of the bowl she'd placed on the table for her 'brain food'.

"Alright, fine. You and Sam can go and take care of this one. Is Natasha still here?" "Yes. I asked her if she wanted me to let her go, but she said she's happier here than anywhere else."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to her real quick. You guys take care of this." With that Dean left the library.

"Sam, are we taking the Impala?"

"Yep. Let's hope Dean doesn't notice."

A few hours later they were on the road headed for Nebraska.

"Sam, I have something to tell you. You can't tell Dean, no matter what. You'll be mad at me though."

"What did you do?"

"Well when I said Crowley talked me out of selling my soul, I may have left out the word tried. As in he tried to prevent me selling my soul. In the end he failed. Don't tell Dean. Oh and Sam, I can't back out. I have nine months."

"Why did you sell your soul?"

"Because you guys can live without me, but I can't live without you guys. Besides, Jack was too young to die, my sister deserves a few more years of happiness, Hope doesn't belong where she was, and you and Dean are too important to die yet. Maybe in your 50s but for now you can't die. Me however, I've done some really bad things for all the wrong reasons. I deserve to go where I'm going. Did I ever tell you what I did when I was 12?"

"What did you do?"

"My mom had another girl, and I didn't like her, so one night while everyone was sleeping I snuck into her room and killed my little sister, simply because I didn't like her. And she was pure human too. My mom cheated on my evil stepdad with my teacher. I killed an innocent person. I deserve to go there. She was only five months old too."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The rest of the drive was silent, neither one speaking their mind. When they arrived at their destination, Analise went to get them a room.

"And will that be one bed or two?"

"That's my brother, so two beds please."

"Okay. It's just protocol to ask."

"I understand."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"Okay. Thank you, and enjoy your stay." And with that Analise left with the key and headed to their room.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throwing her stuff on the bed closest to the door, Analise waited for Sam to enter, knowing that she was in huge trouble now that he knew. At least I had the sense to lie about how long I have.

"Analise Rose Winchester, you are in a ton of trouble. I'm am so telling Dean."

"Please don't. It's best he doesn't know at all. I promise I won't do anything stupid ever again, as long as you don't tell Dean."

"Why don't you want me telling Dean?"

"A) He'll be mad and kill me before my time is up, B) I have enough to deal with while you're angry, I'm not going to handle Dean being mad too and C) He'll try and void the deal."

"Okay, I won't tell Dean, for now anyway."

"That's all I ask. Oh and Sam."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

With that she left to head to the library to do research on the town. Arriving there she found her friend, Noah, at the computers.

"Hello Noah. Long time no see."

"Ana? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. Last I heard of you, you'd gotten mixed up with a pack of werewolves."

"Yeah, well that didn't turn out well. They tried to kill me that full moon so I left. Been traveling around trying to find you. That's why I was here. Looking up anywhere you've been."

"Well I'm here with my brother. Listen, I know you're a great hunter and I know two others. We could use your help. I'm with Sam and Dean Winchester. Only Sam's here now."

"You're kidding. The guys who keep starting the end of the world? The ones who started the apocalypse and released the darkness and have caused a lot of damage to this world? You're with them?"

"Well, they are my brothers so…"

"Wait, what did you say your last name was? You told me it was Black. Was that a lie?"

"Well yes, but to be fair I told everyone that. I'm supposed to be dead, and I have a shapeshifter chasing me so I'm trying to stay hidden. But my real last name is Winchester. Analise Rose Winchester, actually."

"You have got to be kidding. I've heard of you. You're the kid who killed her stepdad because you thought he was going to try to kill you."

"No, I'm the kid who said that so it would make sense to the officers I was talking to. I'm actually the girl who killed her stepdad because he turned out to be a shapeshifter, and tried to kill me."

"What!"

"Shhh."

"What? He really did try to kill you." Before Analise could respond a voice behind her said,

"Analise, what are you doing?" Turning around she saw Sam there with his classic Winchester bitch face.

"Talking to an old friend of mine, and fellow hunter."

"How do you know he's a hunter?"

"Because he taught me some of what I know, plus there's the fact he managed to infiltrate a wolf pack, kill the pack alpha, and escape on a full moon."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, this is Noah Knightley. Noah this is Sam Winchester, my brother."

"Hello Sam. What are you and your brother going to do this year? Are you going to succeed at destroying the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard stories you know. The Winchester brothers started the apocalypse, released the darkness, have tried to end the world repeatedly. Was that night with the meteor showers your doing as well?"

"No. That was not either of us. That was an angel's doing."

"Right, you and your angels. Well I'll believe they're real when I see one."

"You really should listen to Samsquatch here. He's right you know. And you just met one." At this everyone but Analise turned around.

"Hello Gabe. How's everything at the bunker going?"

"Horrible. Dean said I couldn't be there unless I can prove I'm trustworthy."

"Honestly, the fact that you saved me, repeatedly, from death means nothing to him does it?"

"Apparently not. Anyway, my name's Gabriel, and I'm an archangel."

"Yeah right. Angels aren't real. I would have met one."

"You just did, you idiot."

"Look do you need him to prove it to you?"

"Like he can. He's just a fraud." At this Gabriel lunged forward and grabbed Noah by the collar of his shirt.

"It would do you well to not speak ill of me. I can kill you with a snap of my fingers. Don't anger me or you will regret it."  
"Prove to me that you're an angel then." And with that Gabriel and Noah disappeared.

"I really wish he could try to control his temper. It's going to get him in trouble someday."

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to get to know some people, try and become buddies with some. It will make it easier when we go to interrogate people. You have your methods and I have mine. Seeing as I'm still too young to be considered a government official I have to improvise."

"Does your way work?"

"With the men, yes; with the women, sometimes; with kids, all the time."

Three hours later, Analise and Sam were leaving the library both feeling exceptionally pleased with themselves. They had gotten more information than they were expecting to get. The only thing left was to go interrogate witnesses. Heading back to the hotel, Analise realized a way she could get around to being allowed in the interrogation.

"Sam! I have an idea. You could say I'm job shadowing. And if you are going for the whole FBI thing again, you could say that I'm an intern. It's foolproof."

"I suppose having two sets of ears will be better. Besides you're going to have to know what to do when it's your time."

"I might not have another time Sam. This might be my only chance."

"Okay you can go. There's only one good thing about being dead."

"What's that?"

"You don't have to worry about getting killed."

The silence that followed his words was a heavy silence. I never thought I'd talk with Sam about dying. Maybe Dean, but not Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like? To die that is."

"Everything goes cold. If your one of the lucky ones, you'll go quickly. If not, there's pain. It burns and it's scary. Then… well you'll find out soon."

"Too soon."

"Yes, far too soon. Listen, I'm not going to tell Dean until after…well after because I understand why you did it. I just want you to know that if he knew he'd understand. What are you going to do when it's…. when it's time?"

"I'm going to leave the bunker and head into town. Which reminds me, can I go to Charlie's for my birthday?" "I suppose so. How long until your birthday again?"

"Six months. I'll at least make it to twenty before… well before."

"Okay. But twenty is still young."

"It's very young, but I made a deal and I can't back out. Heck I don't think I even want to back out. Right now life is perfect for me. Sam, I have a favor with you though."

"What?"

"When I die, don't burn my body. It seems that you both have escaped death repeatedly. When I die, I think I might possibly be able to come back, with help obviously. Me being so buddy-buddy with Crowley might help. But if I come back and I'm a demon or spirit, don't keep me around. Burn me until there's nothing but ash left. And Sam."

"Yes?"

"Don't focus on my death once it happens. Part of the deal I made was that I go quickly and peacefully. It will be over in the blink of an eye. So just know I'll die peacefully, and I'm less likely to come back as a vengeful spirit. I chose this outcome and I'm keeping my end of the bargain I made."

"Yeah, about that. Whom did you make the deal with?"

"I kinda put up a really good front on both ends of the deal. I managed to get Crowley to except, eventually."

"So Crowley made the deal with you? I thought you said he could be trusted!"

"He was the trustworthy one that time. I asked him every hour for two weeks, barely slept, and he still kept saying no. I even threatened to hold him there and make his life miserable. He still said no. I think he got annoyed eventually and that's why he agreed. He wanted me to leave him alone."

"So he did it because you were being annoying?"

"No, he was tired of being asked, and besides at least he tried to stop me. I asked him probably 50 times a day. Every single time he said no. For fourteen days. He probably just saw there was no sense in trying to get me to change my mind. You know how I am. I was the honest person who did something stupid."

"Can you quit with the whole honest vs. dishonest thing? It's very annoying."

Analise refused to speak after that. Sighing Sam got his i.d. and her newest one.

"Here, take this, you're going to need it." She grabbed her i.d. but still refused to speak. They then left to go to the witness' house.

 **Still don't own it. But now Sam knows about the deal. Hope you all are enjoying the story. I would really love some reviews so I know how to make this more interesting. Thanks to those who do review. ~~CM**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a rough few hours at the bunker. Dean was trying to clean up everything. She really let things go while we were gone. Sighing he headed for the trash.

"You know it was your sister who sold her soul right? She kept asking about 50 times a day for two weeks. I eventually had to agree. She is much too stubborn for her own good."

"Crowley, you son of a bitch. How long does she have?"

"Nine months. Don't worry; I'll make sure she's treated right. Not tortured. That kind of thing."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Part of our deal is that she dies quickly. She will barely feel a thing."

"Is there any way she can get out?"

"No, and I honestly don't think she wants to."

 _Meanwhile with Analise and Sam…_

"Sam?"

"Yes Ana?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Selling my soul, ignoring you, almost ruining the interrogation, and setting Crowley free."

"It's fine. You did what you thought was right, we all make mistakes sometimes."

"This is more than a mistake, it's the worst mistake one could make."

"While that may be true, it's still a mistake. I'm going to miss you Ana, the past four years have been the best I've had since Stanford." Suddenly Sam's phone rang. Looking at the caller i.d. he saw it was Dean.

 _S: Hello?_

 _D: Let me speak with Analise._

 _S: Why?_

 _D: I have something to tell her._

 _S: Oh._

 _A: Hello Dean._

 _D: Analise, you are in so much trouble when you get back to the bunker._

 _A: Why?_

 _D: A little birdy told me you sold your soul to him._

 _A: I should've made him promise not to tell anyone._

 _D: What the hell Ana! You said he talked you out of it. Was that a lie? Have you been lying to us since we got back?_

 _A: He tried to talk me out of it 700 times. Did he tell you why he finally agreed?_

 _D: Yes. Because you are too stubborn and he knew you wouldn't quit until he agreed._

 _A: Exactly. Not because he wanted to. Not because I gave him reason to. No, because he knew I wouldn't stop, he knew I would keep doing it; I would do anything to get you guys back. He knew if he didn't agree, I would summon a demon and sell my soul through them. So to save me the trouble he just gave up. Honestly, he didn't seem too happy about it either._

 _D: You're still in huge trouble when you get back here._

 _A: Fine then I'll just stay with Charlie for the next nine months._

 _D: No, you will come back to the bunker if Sam has to drag you back._

Analise hung up.

"Well I'm in huge trouble now."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean knows. Crowley told him."

"Oh." "Yeah. We both know what's going to happen."

"Yep."

"Anyway…from what I heard, it does indeed sound like a spirit. Lucky for you, while we were at the library I got caught up on the background of the place. Apparently, during the Spanish flu epidemic this place was a makeshift hospital. A lot of people died there. But there was one death that stood out. There was a person by the name of Jeoffrey Collin who came in with the symptoms of Spanish flu. It turned out he had bubonic plague. His death was horrible. At that time they burned anybody who died of the plague. Well they didn't want to risk a plague epidemic in the middle of a Spanish flu epidemic so they burned him alive. But one thing of his remained, a gold necklace. It's in a museum now. That was the only thing he had with him when he got there."

"Let's start there then."

"Hold on I'm not finished. A few years after this town was settled, there was a building in place over on Keel Avenue, near where everything has taken place. One day a group of teenagers went there looking for a bit of fun. This is in the early 1900s. Well after they had been missing for a few days, some of their friends entered to look for them. What they found was every single one had hung from the ceiling and had their wrists slit."

"Wow. This place has had a lot of bad things happen."

"Yes: fifteen suicides, twenty murders, 4 epidemics, and 30 miscarriages and stillbirths. Some people believe the land is cursed. Others say that the town has bad luck. But most believe it is all just coincidence."

"I suppose they think it's all urban legends?"

"Some do. Anyway, where are we going to start?"

"Let's head back to the library and get more information on that Jeoffrey Collin guy. Then we'll get some information on those teenagers."

"You look up the information on the teenagers, and I'll look up Jeoffrey."

"Alright." And so they headed to the library again.

"Damnit Cas why'd you have to die? We need your help. Ana's going to die. She made a deal with Crowley. Gabriel's alive. So much has changed since you died."

"Dean, he'll come back, he always does."

"No Dawn. He only gets so many chances. It's too late for him now. He's dead, Ana's going to die, and Gabriel's alive."

"I heard what Ana told you about Gabriel. It sounds like he's different from how you described him. He saved her life repeatedly. At least give him a chance."

"Why should I? He killed me repeatedly. Give me one good reason why I should give him a chance."

"How about Cas wants you to. I know this because one day we were talking and he told me that he'd wish Gabriel had gotten a chance to completely prove himself. He said if Gabriel was here he wanted you to give him a chance."

"Fine. I'll do it, for Cas."

"So Jeoffrey Collin was 25. He was a rich man, money wise. He was very religious. But he also was superstitious. Most people wanted him dead. He could barely leave his house, and no one wanted to work for him. He was bitten by an infected rat and arrived at the hospital the next day. Since he had the plague and nobody liked him, they decided to burn him alive. They burned his house down as well. But they left his gold necklace. His mother had given it to him. What did you find out about those kids?"

"They were all burned, along with their possessions. Nothing left to hold them back. So you think it's this Jeoffrey guy?"

"Seems like it. What about all those other murders though? I mean it could still be one of them."

"No. I looked them up the first time. Again they were all burned, as were their possessions, including their houses. And all the rest were over on the other side of town."

"Alright. So it's Jeoffrey then?"

"Yes. I should mention the museum is on Keel Avenue as well. The place he died in has been turned into the museum."

"Good enough for me."

"Let's sleep tonight and head there tomorrow to check it out."

"Alright. You are really good at research. How do you do it?"

"I simply have an eye for detail you don't have. Besides, that's all I did for 4 years."

"You have got a point there." They arrived at their room just then.

"Good night Sam."

"Night Ana."

 **So I am uploading as much as I can. From what I can tell the last time I posted before yesterday was in October or November. I am horribly sorry. Hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews would be much appreciated right now. ~~CM**


	11. Chapter 8

**This is just a fill in chapter. It is short but vital. ~~CM**

Chapter 8

It turned out it was Jeoffrey. They melted his necklace and left.

"Hey Sam."

"Yes Ana?"

"I lied. I have six months. I told you nine in case you told Dean. But we will keep it at however long Crowley said."

"When does your time end?"

"On my birthday at 8 pm. I'll be leaving at 5. Heading to Lawrence. After all, it should end where it began. And for me, that was Lawrence. If I die before my birthday at 8 pm, the deal is voided. We made it clear that accidents are not allowed. I know what to expect. I read what Crowley wrote about hellhounds…"

"Wait, Crowley wrote that? It was written in pen."

"Yea. I figured he could be trusted." Pulling into the garage Sam parked the Impala in its normal spot.

"Ana, I just want to let you know, I have an idea of who can help once your terms are ended."

"Thanks, but it's fine." Getting out of the car she headed to her room, trying to remain unseen.

"Ana, get over here now." Dammit.

"Yes Dean?"

"Why the hell did you lie to us? And why'd you sell your soul to Crowley."

"Well I lied because I didn't want you guys to know because I knew you'd be mad. As to why I sold it to Crowley, it's because I knew he would accept all my conditions. I don't think any other demon would have cared that I want to die quickly so you can know I didn't feel much pain."

"But why did you sell your soul?"

"Because I can't live without you guys but you can live without me. Besides, Jack was too young to die, and all the rest of you don't deserve to be there yet. I do though. If you want to know why ask Sam. I told him why."

"Well you aren't to leave the bunker for the next 2 months."

"Fine, I'll just watch Netflix then." With that she stalked off to her room.

"Sam, care to explain what she meant?"

"She killed her five-month-old sister because she didn't like her. This was when she was 12. She killed a pure human simply because she didn't like them."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. I would've understood if it had been part shapeshifter, but it wasn't. Her mom cheated on her stepdad with Ana's teacher."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. At least that's what Ana said."

 **As I'm writing this I edit what I can. If there are any mistakes or inconsistencies or if a character seems to OOC please review and let me know. Now on with the story. ~~CM**


	12. Chapter 9

**This is also a short chapter. I'm incredibly sorry. ~~CM**

Chapter 9

(1 month later)

"Dean! We're out of eggs and bread again."

"Well, I'm going shopping today. Make a list of things we need, and I'll go get them."

"I still don't see why I have to stay in the bunker for another month."

"Because you broke the most important rule: no soul selling."

"So? You and Sam do it all the time."

"And look where that always lands us."

"So? I'm ready to accept my choice. I'm going to die, and you won't stop me. If the hellhound doesn't get me on the allotted time, then I do it myself."

"Why are you so willing to die?"

"You would be to if you'd done the things I've done. Far worse things than I've mentioned."

Grabbing a pen and some paper, she started writing down what food they need. She then headed for the rooms, seeing what everyone else needed.

"Mom." Turning around she saw Jack staring there watching her every move.

"Yes?"

"Is it true you're going to die?"

"Yes Jack, it is. But I still have a few months left. Don't worry, Aunt Dawn will still be here, as will Hope, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel."

Dean had finally made the decision that Gabriel could be trusted. Now that Gabriel lived in the bunker, him and Jack had become even closer than Cas and Jack. At any point in time, you could see one of them with candy sharing with the other.

"I don't want you to die."

"I know, but I have to. I made a promise. You know how I am with promises."

"You always keep them. But why do you have to die?"

"Because it will keep you all alive. Now go help Dean." Watching her son go, she felt such a pain in her heart that she felt as if she'd just watched all her friends and family die together again.

"Here Dean. Here's the list."


	13. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry guys. School caught up with me again. And I'm going through a tough time right now. Here's Chapter 10 guys.~ CM**

Chapter 10

(5 months later)

"Happy Birthday Ana!"

It could've been a wonderful birthday, should've actually, if it weren't for the fact that she was about to die. Looking at the clock she saw it was 3:00.

"Guys I have to go pack so I can go to Charlie's." Looking at Sam as she said this she mouthed the word library. He seemed to understand.

"Well, I'm going to go catch up on sleep. I haven't been sleeping much lately, and I think it's starting to show." With that he left.

"I'll be in the library if anybody needs me." Heading out of the dining room, she entered the library.

"Sam I have something I need you to do."

"Yes Ana?"

"At 9 give these to them." Saying this she handed him a bunch of letters.

"And Sam."

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for making the past 5 years amazing. There's one thing I want you to do for me once I'm gone."

"What?"

"Make sure Jack is okay. He… he thinks that I'll be back tomorrow. That's what Dean told him. But when he finds out, he's going to get angry. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. He is the youngest Winchester, and honestly I hope he survives. He's my son. Make sure he lives a good life."

"Ana."

"Yes Sam?"

"Does Gabriel know?"

"Yes. He's the first person I told. I've already said goodbye to him. Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye Ana." With that she headed to her room, where she packed a bag with a few simple items.

It was time to leave.

"Goodbye guys, see you soon."

"Mom."

"Yes Jack?"

"Can I have a hug before you go."

"Of course." At this he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Goodbye Jack. You'll see me soon. Sam, remember your promise."

"Promise. What promise? Sam, what's she talking about?"

"You'll find out at 9."

As Analise left on Dorothy's bike she heard Dean shouting behind her. She had no clue what he was saying.

It was 7:59. In one minute her story would be over. She had headed out to her old house and was waiting. She heard snarling and knew the hound was near. 8:00. Time is up. She stood up and waited. She could feel the eyes boring into her. Then she heard a growl and a sharp pain hit her in the throat. Everything went black shortly after.

9:00, time to give them the letters.

"Guys, get in here."

"Yea Sam?"

"It's 9. I made a promise and I'm fulfilling it." At this he started passing out the letters. Dean opened his first. He then looked up at Sam.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"Yes. She made me promise not to tell anyone. I wanted to."

"So we can't help her anymore?"

"No Dawn. It's too late. It's been an hour."

"So we summon Crowley again."

"Hope, we can't. She specifically left me instructions on what not to do. She said if we speak with Crowley, we must ask him where she is at down there. That's all."

"Oh. She sure did think of everything."

"Uncle Dean?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Why is everyone so sad?" Making eye contact with first Sam then Gabriel they all decided it was best to tell him.

"Your mom, she… well… she's dead." At this he had to try and keep himself from crying.

"You lied to me! You told me she would come back tomorrow! I hate you! I hate all of you!" With that he ran out of the room.

"Someone should go after him."

"I'll go." Looking around they saw Natasha, who Dean had decided was also trustworthy, was watching them, with tears in her eyes.

"I'll go after him. After all I never said anything to him about it. And if he decides he wants to attack something, I'm one of the most useless ones here anyway. And if he wants comfort I'll guinea pig it."

"Very well."

"He's in his room right now."

"Thanks."

"Jack? It's me Natasha. I was wondering if you would let me in please?"

"Go away! All adults do is lie."

"Well, if you don't open this door I'll just change my form and crawl underneath."

"You can't do that. You turn into a large creature."

"No, I turn into a guinea pig. I can prove it if you want." At this she heard him walk to the door.

"Prove it then I'll let you in."

"I can't prove it unless you're looking at me." At this his door opened a little, just enough for someone to see out of. Natasha turned into a guinea pig and then back.

"See. It seems I'm the only adult that hasn't lied to you."

"Did my mom have anything for me?"

"Yes. Do you want to read it? Or do you want me to read it?"

"I'm still learning to read, so will you read it to me?"

"Sure."

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I know I said I would have longer than this. I said that so you would let me go today. Now as you are reading this, I want you to know I didn't want to lie to you. I told you that so you could enjoy your last few days with me without worrying. I know you probably are angry, and definitely sad. But I need you to stay strong for me. Don't start blaming anyone. It isn't there fault it's mine. I chose to die today so everyone could be safe. I know you will understand in a few years exactly why I did it. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you're alone. Natasha is there. So are Gabriel and Sam and Dean and Aunt Dawn and Hope. Just know that the past few months with you were amazing. It's been almost a year since I found you in those tunnels, starving and dying. I want you to remember to keep an eye on uncle dean. He has a hard time showing he cares sometimes. If he starts acting weird, ask him what's wrong. Talk with him please. Just remember Jack I love you. You are my wonderful, brave, strong son. Goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Analise Winchester_

Looking up, Natasha saw Jack was crying again. Turning into a guinea pig again, she walked over to him. He picked her up and held her close petting her.

"Dammit Gabriel. I trusted you. And now my sister is dead and you knew about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason as Sam over there."


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. There's a lot that happens very quickly in this chapter. ~~CM**

Chapter 11

(2 years later)

Life in the bunker had been pretty dull. No one had any clue what to do. They kept saying things like 'If only Ana were here, she'd know what to do.' And 'Where's Ana when you need her?' They still couldn't get over the fact that she was dead. The worst was Jack. He would go into a state of panic sometimes and nobody but Natasha could bring him out. Natasha had taken on the most important role. She had gotten to know the real side of Analise so she started filling in where Ana had been concerned. She cooked every meal, made sure everyone ate; made sure everyone was all right. She became everyone's mother, and that was fine with her. Gabriel helped out too. He had become like a father to everyone. Together, Natasha and him made a formidable team. They made sure the bunker remained clean, handed out discipline when necessary, and comforted those who needed it. But they too were still grieving. Ana's death hit everyone hard.

One day Crowley showed up in the woods while Natasha was heading for Ana's grave with some primroses.

"Natasha, I have a surprise for you when you get there."

True enough, when she arrived at the grave she was in for a shock. For what did she see? Ana, lying by the tombstone, unconscious but breathing. Dropping the primroses, she rushed to Ana's side.

"Ana? Ana, can you hear me?"

Stooping down she picked Ana up and ran back to the bunker.

"Guys! It's Ana. I went to visit her grave and she was lying beside it. She's breathing. Guys Ana's alive!"

At this Dean came running into the living room.

"Put her on the couch." Suddenly Ana sat bolt upright on the couch.

"What happened? One minute I'm holding a conversation with Crowley, the next I'm here."

"I don't know. It's been two years since you died. What happened down there?"

"Let's not talk about it. Where's Jack?"

"In his room. Why?"

"I want to see my son."

"Mom? Mom!" Suddenly Jack came out of nowhere and hugged Ana.

"Hi Jack."

"Mom, you were dead. We buried you. What happened?"

"Hold on and I'll explain what I can. First, let me get a good look at you." At this Jack stepped back.

"Mom, why'd you have to die?"

"Do you know what penance is Jack?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a form of self-punishment for things you've done bad. I did a very bad thing and I had to do penance. It's a very long story."

"Will you please tell it?"

"In a little bit. First I need food. And water." At this Natasha left heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"You were in Hell for 2 years. How are you not that different from when you died?"

"Because of my position there."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, Crowley held true to his promise to try and prevent me being tortured. He succeeded. He put me in charge of handing out discipline to the demons there."

"So you were the discipliner? How bad was it?"

"It was pretty interesting. At the same time that no one liked my methods, they didn't dare talk back to me. One did and they regretted it. I also got to train the hellhounds so that was fun."

"How do you train a hellhound?"

"With a lot of patience. They can be very stupid at times." As she said this, Natasha arrived with a bottle of cold water and a plate of fried potatoes.

"Thanks Natasha. So how is everything at the bunker?"

"Sam bought a dog. He named it James."

"Ooh, what breed?"

"I don't know ask him."

"I would, but he's not in here is he?"

"No. Him and Gabriel went on a food run and won't be back for a couple hours."

"Oh. Where does he keep the dog?"

"Gabriel's room. Gabriel has nothing that a pup James' age can chew up."

"Well, I'm going to go see James." Swinging her feet off the couch she attempted to stand up but fell instead.

"A little help please?"

"I don't know. You look comfy." She glared at Dean.

"I'm kidding, lighten up a bit."

"I should have you know I have a pet too."

"Oh. And what is it?"

"A hellhound named Julietta."

"Oh. Please tell me you don't plan on inviting her into the bunker."

"I have to. I'm training her. She's supposed to be both a guard and a soul collector. I just remembered how I got back."

"How?"

"Never mind, I forgot again."

"Okay." She tried to stand up again. Again she fell.

"Could one of you please help me get up off this floor please?"

"Here." Reaching down, Natasha pulled Ana up.

"Thanks. Now take me to Gabriel's room. I want to meet James."

"I should warn you that James is a bit unpredictable."

"Hellhounds are too. If I can handle them, I can handle anything. Trust me."

"I really miss Ana, Gabriel."

"She has a really bad past, yet she tried to make up for it. She did what she thought was necessary and that is what mattered. It's a shame she won't see her son grow up though."

"Gabriel."

"Yeah Samsquatch?"

"Thanks for helping us. Then and now. Ana was right about you, you are extremely trustworthy. I'm sorry about Cas by the way."

"It's fine, it's not your fault Cas is dead."

"Then who's is it?"

"No ones. Unfortunately, these things happen, even to angels. I just wish I could've seen him one more time."

"Perhaps he'll get lucky like you did."

"I don't know, I don't even know who's been raising him before."

"Neither does he. We just have to hold onto hope."

"You know how confusing the word hope is when you know someone named Hope?"

"Extremely."

 **Again I'm sorry if it seems rushed. But hey now there is a hellhound and a dog. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter guys. I would really appreciate some reviews. If you have seen any spelling errors in here please let me know. I want this to be polished but I need a second eye. Thanks for reading! ~~CM**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hi James."

James looked up and growled at Analise. Standing up, she walked to James and stared him down. She let out a growl herself, one that clearly stated she was in charge, not him. After a minute, James submitted.

"Good, you'll do well to submit instead of fight. I'd win anyways."

 _I understand you. How can I understand you?_

"The same way I understand you, I speak dog."

 _Where did you learn?_

"Hell. I also learned to speak the universal language of animals as well. I can speak to any."

 _So what are you?_

"I am a simple subordinate. You are lower than I. Our Alpha is named Sam. He is currently gone, so I am left in charge right now."

 _Okay. But why am I lower than you? I was here before you._

"Wrong. I've been on temporary leave. I had every intention of coming back, and let Sam know. He told me I had three years to return. It has only been two."

 _Very well. What is it you command of me?_

"I command you to be nice to the others in this house. Also, I command you to not harm the newest member of the pack. I have told her not to harm anyone or anything here. Her name is Julietta. Though she may be the largest, she is the lowest in the pack. But I expect you to treat her kindly. Her old pack banished her because she was not like them. She has been treated horribly, and I expect you to not treat her like they did."

 _Very well. I will respect her as I respect you, and our alpha._

"Thank you. Now if you wish to leave this room for a bit, I suggest you follow me and remember my commands."

At this she turned and opened the door. She left, James following at her heels obediently.

"Hey guys."

"What the hell are you doing? He could kill us."

"Aww. Is Dean scared of a dog?"

"No, I just know he wants to kill me."

"Well he can't. He's been put under a command to not harm anyone or anything in our pack."

"By who?"

"Me of course. I speak dog. Actually, I can speak to any animal, thanks to Crowley. I did learn useful things in Hell."

"So where's Julietta?"

"Right behind you. She's only a pup herself. Both the dead and the living for the next month can see her. I suggest you turn around."

At this Dean turned around and let out a gasp of air at what was in front of him. Normally hellhounds are pure black, but what was in front of him was a husky-sized Rottweiler with blue, brown, black, and white coloring. Not only that but this one was, well, beautiful. Almost as if it was an actual dog. Seeing him, she sent out a whimper and then crouched low to the ground, exposing her neck.

"Look, she recognizes that you are in a higher position than her. You aren't alpha or subordinate, but you are still higher than her. Julietta."

At the sound of her name she got up and looked around. Seeing another dog, she walked over to James, albeit a bit cautiously, and, seeing James wasn't going to attack her, began to play with him.

"See, not all hellhounds are bad. They're just trained to be. As to James' breed, he's a cahula/Australian shepherd combo. Very hyper breeds. One's a hunting dog and one a herding dog."

"He could be useful on hunts."

"He could also be a great guard dog if trained properly, along with Julietta. I'll talk to Sam when he gets back."


	16. Important Note

**Sorry if I don't update soon. I'm currently going through and editing trying to make characters more as they are in the show. It should be mentioned that there is obviously a lot more that goes on than what is written. Sometimes days, months, or weeks will pass between one chapter and the next. If this story seems to out of place, too alterated...please let me know. Again I am editing so it may be a while before I upload a new chapter. What with school, editing, and counseling it may take a lot longer now. ~~CM**


End file.
